


Their First Date

by StareIntoTheSunset



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Naruto and Hinata's first date, Naruto forgot about the date, Outside a hospital no less, Uzumaki Naruto and Ramen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareIntoTheSunset/pseuds/StareIntoTheSunset
Summary: Hinata and Naruto were finally about to have their first date. But, when Hinata arrived, Naruto wasn't there. Was she getting...stood up? A NaruHina Story. Read to find out what happens!





	Their First Date

 

Hinata was excited.

She wore a light purple gown, which shimmered in the moonlight. With beautiful, ebony hair, flowing as she walked.

It was going to be her and Naruto's first official date.

She was ready.

She had waited her whole life for this moment.

Naruto had picked the place where they were going to be dining. Of course, he picked the Ichiraku ramen shop.

Hinata didn't complain; she knew Naruto loved this place, and that it made him happy. She didn't want to eat somewhere fancy, anyways. As long as he was happy, and that they had fun.

As she walked towards the Ramen shop, she noticed Naruto wasn't there. She smiled, knowing that she was the first one to arrive. Since she arrived first, she could maybe surprise Naruto by ordering his favourite for him, so that when he arrived, he wouldn't have to wait for his ramen. It would already be there, waiting for him.

Hinata would be, too.

She ordered a huge bowl of Miso Chasu Pork ramen, which was said to arrive in a few minutes. Although Naruto could probably finish it all, she thought it would be nice to share.

She could just imagine it; her and Naruto, alone together, eating delicious ramen. Then, Naruto and her, slurping on the same noodle, getting closer, and closer, until…

She immediately blushed. This was her first date, for goodness sake! This wasn't the Lady and the Tramp! There was no time to be flustered!

Stay calm Hinata, stay calm.

The Miso Chasu Pork ramen had arrived, and it smelled  _delicious._

But… where was Naruto?

She looked around, hoping to find the energetic blond boy running towards her. But, he was nowhere to be found.

She was starting to get worried. What if he got attacked? What if he got into an argument? What if Kakashi-sensei wanted him to go on a dangerous mission that was lethal and very dangerous and he would never come back so their date wouldn't ever happen because he got attacked and –!

She inhaled. She needed to calm down. Naruto was probably just so flustered about what to wear that he was late.

Yea. That sounds like something he would do.

* * *

Another thirty minutes passed by. The ramen was going cold. Where was he?

Hinata was beginning to think Naruto wasn't going to come…

It had been an hour since she had arrived. Sad opal eyes looked up at the sky. Was she getting… stood up?

_Oh, Naruto-kun… did you… forget?_ She smiled sadly.

Well, she couldn't blame him… she was a failure, after all. She was useless.

She slammed her fist on the table.

No, no! What was she thinking? She's come this far; she wasn't going to let one date make her depressed! So what if she had gotten stood up? That doesn't mean anything! She was sure Naruto-kun must've had something important to do!

But… he promised…

Tears started to well in her eyes.

_He won't come… he won't come… he won't –_

"Hinata!" Someone yelled out to her.

Eyes widening, she immediately whipped around to the direction of where she heard the voice. "N-Naruto-kun?" She asked hopefully. She didn't even realize the voice belonged to a woman, being so lost in thought.

A figure was running towards her, their features being over casted by shadows.

_Naruto…?_

Or so she thought it was. When the figure finally stepped out of the shadows, Hinata could see that this was a female. And it was not just any female…

"Hey there, Hinata!"

"Sakura-san!"

The pink-haired kunoichi ran toward Hinata, waving.

"Sakura-san! What are you doing here? It's near night time!" Hinata asked. In reality, she was very happy to have some company.

Her smile faltered. She was hoping it was Naruto, and felt bad when her heart sunk, when she realized it wasn't. She was a horrible friend... maybe that's why Naruto…

_Stop it! He had something important to do… probably._ She reassured herself.

She felt like she'd been reassuring herself for the past hour, though…

"Hinata! I have a message for you! It's from Naruto!" Sakura said breathlessly, as she finally stopped running once she neared Hinata.

"M-message? From Naruto-kun? What is it? Did something happen?" Hinata asked, concern being visibly shown in her voice.

"No, not really. Naruto is in the hospital, at the moment."

"W-what? H-hospital? Is he hurt? What happened? Did he get injured?"

Hinata was shaking as she felt a stab of guilt hit her. All this time, she had been complaining about how Naruto hadn't shown up for their first date, without knowing he was in the hospital! She felt so inconsiderate. How could she have doubted him?

"No, no! Nothing happened, Hinata. Well, to Naruto, at least." Sakura reassured her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems Naruto went into hero mode and saved some kids and their grandma from a burning house. He transported them into the hospital." Sakura sighed happily. "That Naruto… always saving people."

Hinata exhaled, relieved. So nothing happened to Naruto.

But… she still felt really, really bad. Another stab of guilt hit her when she realized she wasn't relieved over the people Naruto saved, but over their hero…

Tears started to well in her opal eyes. They were tears of happiness, relief, and anger.

She was angry at herself.

She really wasn't good enough for Naruto. Yet, the boy still loved her. She was really, really, grateful for that.

_Thank you, Naruto-kun…_

"Is it okay if I can visit them?" She asked.

"Them?" questioned a confused Sakura.

"Yes. Naruto and the people he saved."

"Ah, I see. Of course! Come with me."

* * *

Once they had reached the Konoha Hospital, Hinata asked if Sakura knew the names of the people Naruto had saved.

Sakura nodded, and smiled. "There were three children, all siblings, and they were with their grandma. The eldest child has red hair, and I joked about her being an Uzumaki. Anyways, her name is Makka. Funny, since Makka means bright red! Pretty cool, right? The other two children were twins, named Matsuo and Mura. Their grandma is Ohiro-san."

For the whole time she explained, her eyes were sparkling. Hinata assumed Sakura had spoken to the children, and had become friends with them. If anyone were to ever hurt those kids, it was one hundred percent guaranteed that she would kick their sorry asses.

Hinata grinned, always amazed at how charismatic and lively Sakura was. She really admired her. She was strong, and beautiful. Sasuke really was a lucky guy.

At that moment, a certain blond-haired boy ran up to them.

"Yo!" a familiar voice called out to them.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out happily, running into Naruto's arms for a bear hug.

Naruto returned her hug, and for a few moments, they embraced in each other's presence.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I know I promised. It's just that – " Naruto started to explain.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. Sakura-san told me all about it." Hinata reassured him, before he went into an apologizing frenzy.

"So… are you going to punish me, now? I missed our first date, and…"

"P-punish you? What made you think I was gonna do that?"

"Well… erm… Sakura-chan kinda scolded me earlier and punched me… that hurt, Sakura-chan!"

Mentally, Naruto sighed, relieved. He thought Hinata was going to gentle-fist him, or start crying all over him. Thank god.

The said pink-haired kunoichi sent Naruto a murderous glare, and the blonde began to cower in fear.

"Well, you certainly deserved that punch! You could've gone and told Hinata all by yourself, and you missed your first official date with her! When I saw her, she was sitting at Ichiraku's, all alone!" Sakura fumed.

"I know, I know! And I'm sorry, okay? Jeez, you already scolded me before, you don't have to scold me again, 'ttebayo!" The blonde replied sheepishly.

"You better be sorry! If it were me, I would've punched you so hard, you'd be twenty feet underground!"

The blond shuddered, imagining his unfortunate death by Sakura.

"I'm just glad you're okay." Hinata's soft voice spoke up.

Naruto grinned happily. Everything was peaceful.

…until his stomach let out a ferocious growl, that is.

For a few moments, Naruto stood there, embarrassed. But to his surprise, both girls began to burst out laughing. It only took him a few seconds until he joined in, too.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. I brought some takeout."

"Thank you, Hinata!" Naruto said, dramatically crying to show how happy he was.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but she was grinning. It seemed she had to attend some matters with Lady Tsunade, since a few minutes later, she had to say her goodbyes.

* * *

Now, it was only Hinata and Naruto.

"Now, onto our first date!" He yelled out triumphantly. He checked the time, and his smile faltered as he realized how late it was.

"Shit…" The jinchuuriki muttered.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she saw the blond's face falter.

"It's already so late! Ichiraku's is probably already closed by now… and I don't want to bother them…" The Uzumaki's stomach growled. "I'm so huuuuungryyy, 'ttebayo!"

"It's fine! I told you I brought takeout, right?"

"I know! Thank you, Hinata! You're the best!" Naruto's cheery attitude faltered into a sad smile. "But I feel pretty down. Not just because I'm hungry, y'know."

"What? Why?" Hinata said, worried.

"I feel as if I ruined everything. First, I don't show up to the date. You had to wait there, all alone, while that delicious ramen went cold without me… not to mention, I never paid for anything! Gosh, I'm not even being a gentleman!"

"Naruto-kun, please don't blame yourself! You had a good reason for not showing up to the date. You saw people in trouble, so you went out of your way to rescue them! And please don't worry about the payment… it was my treat." The Hyuuga reassured him with a smile.

Naruto sighed and put a hand on his neck sheepishly. "And yet… I still couldn't repay you in any way."

"No, Naruto-kun. You don't have to repay me. This is my repayment to  _you._  You were always there for me… and you've saved my life more than enough times. I owe you everything."

"Hinata… you don't understand… I wanted this to be perfect. I wanted our first date to be at Ichiraku's specifically, because it's been there for most of my childhood and so many memories I've had from the past were made there. And… I wanted the memory of eating with you on our first date to be part of that. You're special to me Hinata, I… I wanted to impress you."

Hinata locked eyes with him, surprised, opal eyes shimmering in the moonlight.

"And I know that eating at a ramen place isn't all that fancy," Naruto continued, "But I just thought that… I wanted to eat someplace important to me, with someone who is as equally important."

"Oh, Naruto-kun!" Hinata couldn't help but want to hug him. Teary eyed, she buried her face in his chest.

"O-oi, Hinata, why are you crying?! Did I say something wrong?" The blond panicked, a look of concern on his face as a single piece of sweat went down his forehead as he wrapped his arms around her.

"No, it's just that... I can't help but feel so lucky. You're so sweet…!"

"Eh?"

The girl with the purple hair took Naruto's hands and slipped her into his. Naruto leaned in, letting their noses touch.

Aquatic eyes that resembled the bright sky in the day, met opal ones resembling the moon.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata breathed.

"Yes, Hinata?" said man replied.

"There's no need to impress me… you already  _have_  impressed me. For the last twenty years, I have admired you and loved you. Right now, I don't care if we go somewhere romantic or not. I just want to be with you, wherever I go. I just want us to have fun together, and I want us to be happy!" She exclaimed cheerfully.

Naruto smiled. He was really lucky to have someone like Hinata.

"Wanna take a walk?" He asked her, their faces inches apart.

"Of course." The Hyuuga replied.

They took a walk around Konoha; near the now closed ramen shop, the Academy, and anywhere else they could go. They talked about their dreams, their secrets, and their childhood.

They stopped by the park and decided to sit on the swings.

"Hinata…" The Uzumaki started.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" Said woman replied.

"Today was amazing, 'ttebayo!" He exclaimed, a big grin on his face. His smile faltered into a faint rosy blush as he uttered, "Thank you for being such an awesome girlfriend, Hinata. You're the best, and you made tonight one of the most memorable nights ever!"

"N-Naruto-kun…!" Hinata's tone was surprised and cheerful. It was the first time Naruto referred to her as his girlfriend. She still couldn't even believe she was dating the love of her life, the crush of her childhood. "Thank  _you_ … for everything." She said softly.

They sat there in a comfortable silence, their feet both grazing the sand as they embraced the moment.

The heir to the Hyuuga clan looked at the future Hokage, her blond boyfriend. His eyes didn't meet hers, however, as his sky blue eyes were looking at the night sky. So, in turn, Hinata decided to do the same.

"The night sky is so beautiful tonight, right Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smirked. "I know someone even prettier. Someone who's hair resembles the night sky, and whose eyes resemble the shimmering moon."

A rosy blush spread across Hinata's face as she looked at Naruto.  _Is it me?_  She thought, flustered.

"And… who's that?" She asked, trying to keep her heart steady.

Naruto turned to her and grinned. "You, of course, 'ttebayo!"

Hinata was red in the face as she lost consciousness and fainted from her heart exploding.

"O-oi! Hinata! You alright?!" The blondie's panicked cries could be heard throughout the night.

And that is how Naruto and Hinata had their first official date, under the stars, with ramen takeout, sitting in the park's swings.

_I love you, Naruto-kun._

_I love you too, Hinata._

**FIN**

**(A/N: Wowie, this was fun to write! I've never really written NaruHina before, so this would be my first time! I hope you enjoyed it! This story was based off a Tumblr prompt.**

**P.S. I've been thinking about making an epilogue, so tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**Edit: Hey! I edited this because unedited version of this was super crappy and had multiple grammatical errors. Not to mention it didn't even make sense! About the epilogue… yes, I will write it. If you've noticed the change, then thank you for at least sticking by. Remember to review! I've been on writers block for three months, and your reviews give me so much motivation. I love y'all! 3)**

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: Wowie, this was fun to write! I've never really written NaruHina before, so this would be my first time! I hope you enjoyed it! This story was based off a Tumblr prompt.
> 
> P.S. I've been thinking about making an epilogue, so remember to review and tell me what you think! Thanks!)


End file.
